pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT013: Dealing with Dragonite
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis Platinum faces the fourth Frontier Brain, Argenta. Fueled by determination to get stronger, after seeing Looker and Buck wounded, Platinum makes her final attack with her Froslass. Chapter Plot At the Battle Hall, Argenta faces Platinum, and states she's her opponent now, and braces her opponent for battle. Platinum sends Froslass, who attacks her Dragonite. Palmer is watching this battle, and hears someone knocking at the door, so has them come in. Darach comes in and bows down. Palmer welcomes him, but scolds him for not being at the Frontier Brains' meetings. Darach apologizes, since he has to look after Caitlin, since he is her valet. Palmer undestands, while Darach tells Caitlin permitted Darach to go to this meeting, since this is about the safety of the Battle Zone. Darach looks at the screen, and sees Platinum facing Argenta. Palmer confirms that Platinum is formidable, as she defeated Thorton and Dahlia, too. Palmer reminds that in the Battle Hall, the challenger gets to choose an opponent's type, and have an one-on-one battle. He reminds there are seventeen Pokémon types, and each type has ten ranks. In short, Platinum had to fight 169 battles to face Argenta; it was two days when she started the challenge, but she is quite persistent. Darach wonders why would Platinum go to such extremes, to which Palmer reflects what happened two days ago, after Platinum defeated Thorton. Argenta showed Platinum out the window: Pachirisu, Cherubi and Froslass arrived, who were observing the Battle Factory. Platinum states these belong to her, and dashes off to get them, since they have returned from Stark Mountain. Platinum rushed outside, and found Looker and Buck on her Rapidash, who, along with Empoleon and Lopunny, were badly wounded. It was then when Palmer realized that the machine that controlled Pokémon was at Stark Mountain. Darach asks where are Buck and Looker currently, to which Palmer shows a screen: they are at the first aid station in the Battle Frontier, but are still unconscious. At the first aid station, Mira is concerned over Buck, but a girl asks her not to make a scene. Marley confirms the girl, Cheryl, is right, for they have to let them rest. Marley claims it cannot end like this, however, as she looks at Professor Oak's letter. Palmer tells Darach that they have to wait for Buck and Looker to wake up, so they can say what happened at the mountain. Darach tells Palmer that Buck told him that, before he went to Stark Mountain, he'd face the enemy - Team Galactic - to stop them from obtaining Heatran. Palmer looks at the screen, seeing the situation has made Platinum resolved to fight. In fact, she has been fighting this entire time to get stronger, for they have to wait until they make their next move. Darach sees that's why she is facing Argenta. Froslass uses Ice Shard, which badly woundes Dragonite. Argenta smiles, noting that Platinum specifically chose the Dragon-type for her final match, but reminds she cannot win by type advantage alone. Platinum looks at Froslass, and remembers she did first face it in her Gym Battle against Candice in Snowpoint City's Gym, and eventually became a part of her team. She remarks she knows much about Froslass, and after winning 169 battles in the Battle Hall, they really must understand each other well. She remarks despite facing a tough Dragonite, she still believes in Froslass winning this battle. Dragonite uses Steel Wing, which wounds Froslass. Argenta smiles, for that was the power of the rank 10 Dragonite. However, Froslass stands up, surprsing Argenta that she can still fight, even after taking the super-effective Steel Wing. Froslass uses Ice Shard, which defeats Dragonite. Argenta recognizes Frolass was actually holding to a berry that prevented the super-effective mov es: a Babiri Berry. Palmer gasps, seeing even Argenta defeated. Darach gets his attention, and explains that the Battle Castle, which stood here ever since the ancient times, had a large library. After doing some research, he found a picture of a Pokémon. Platinum, who has four prints, exits the Battle Hall. Palmer claps to her for her recent victory. Palmer remarks Platinum is much stronger than any of them have thought. Platinum bows down, while Palmer sees that Platinum has a very strong resolve to find out as much as she can about the Distortion World, which was why she could not let herself to get beaten. Platinum confirms this, to which Palmer notes that is why strong trainers have been offering help. Palmer takes her to the Battle Tower, where he shows Riley, who came from Iron Island to help them; Thorton, who is fixing the machine that the latter had found and Darach, who has been researching articles about the Distortion World. Palmer points out Platinum gave everyone the resolve to help out. Palmer shows that the effect that interrupted their systems has gotten worse, to the point where the entire Battle Frontier is affected. Palmer confirms that the communcations with the Sinnoh region, even the Pokémon transporter system, are down. Thorton claims he won't let this affect the Battle Frontier, for Darach and Riley are here to make things right. Platinum is reassured, seeing there's hope for the better, a hope she felt when she was with her friends. Palmer goes to say something about his son, to which Platinum notes that Palmer resembles Pearl, who is in fact his son. Palmer closes his eyes, and notes she knows about that. Palmer tells that Riley told him about this, for he is a close friend of Byron from Canalave City. In fact, Riley knows this because he was training Diamond. Platinum smiles, while Palmer remarks that he is Pearl's father, yet he never knew that Pearl was involved in such a big conflict until Riley told him of it. He blames himself for being a bad father, but Platinum denies, for Pearl has been telling about Palmer lots of times. In fact, Pearl attributes his ability to predict a Pokémon's move to his father, and is quite proud of that. Platinum, however, is indebted to Pearl, since she got the resolve from him. These words make Palmer blush, who changes the topic. He asks Thorton can he fix the machine, which Thorton confirms, as he is nearly done. Debuts Pokémon *Argenta's Dragonite Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters